Beautiful Blonde Man
by SleighBells
Summary: The first time Zack saw him he nearly chocked. It wouldn't die so now there is more...is it done yet? I hope so.Complete.
1. Beautiful Blonde Man

The first time Zack saw him he nearly chocked. He had taken his girlfriend, Aerith, out to dinner for their one year anniversary. Right as he had slid a spoonful of soup into his mouth he saw him. Zack had at least managed to swallow the steaming liquid before he did something truly embarrassing like snort it out of his nose. He had only gotten a glimpse of the man but that had been all he needed that he had been nothing short of beautiful. He didn't see him again that night but all through dinner he kept an eye out for that beautiful blonde he had spotted earlier.

The second time Zack saw him he had been Christmas shopping. The city was covered in a thick layer of snow, shops and houses decorated for the upcoming holiday. Zack trudged down the sidewalk with an armload of packages for family and friends. He nearly tripped when he saw him, his blonde spikes sticking up out of the worn scarf that covered the lower portion of his face. Zack paused as the man walked by. Their eyes met as the blonde nodded and said 'Merry Christmas' his voice muffled by his scarf. Zack turned and watched the man walked away completely dumbfounded. Finally he turned and continued on his way but the only thing he saw were a pair of pretty blue eyes.

The third time he saw him Zack had been on his way home. It was late out and Zack had just been kicked out of some bar. His girlfriend had just broken up with him and all he wanted was to drown his sorrows. Apparently the skies wanted to help for it was pouring. So there he was soaked to the bone walking home. He barley noticed when the rain had stopped pelting him. He looked up to see an umbrella. He didn't have an umbrella. He looked over and low and behold it was the beautiful blonde man. Zack couldn't think of anything to say as he stared at the man. He really was beautiful. The blonde looked at him and smiled,

"You look like you could use some help. Do you live around here?" It took Zack a moment to realize he was being talked to. He looked around at the buildings surround them and realized he had absolutely no idea where he was.

"I think I'm lost…" Zack said. His speech was a little slurred but not too badly. The blonde man laughed and told Zack to follow him.

"You can stay at my place for the night. You look like you more than just physically lost." Zack just continued to stare at him as they walked through the downpour.

"Do you always take strangers home?" Zack asked with a smile. The blonde man laughed and looked up at Zack smiling,

"Only the pretty ones."

Just a little something that was jumping around in my head one night. I may go back and elaborate on it but I haven't decided yet.


	2. What's your name?

Zack followed the blonde man into the apartment building. It wasn't the greatest looking place but it wasn't a complete dump wither. The blonde man led him to the elevator and while they waited for cart he looked over Zack. Zack was too busy looking around the building taking everything in to notice he was being stared at. The blonde man smiled to himself as the elevator arrived and they went inside. He pushed the number four button and moved to lean against the wall to stare at Zack again. Zack stared back not quite knowing what to do.

"Brian?" The blonde man asked out of no where.

"Excuse me?" Zack asked a little startled at hearing his voice all of a sudden.

"Brian, is that your name?" He asked blinking his eerie blue eyes.

"No." Zack said scrunching his nose in disgust, "Other end of the alphabet." The blonde man nodded and was silent for a moment,

"Will?" Zack shook his head scrunching his nose again but smiling. The blonde man pursed his lips together and narrowed his eyes looking over Zack. Then he smiled and nodded to himself,

"Zack." He said and Zack's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "Yea, you look like a Zack." The blonde man said smiling as the elevator dinged and he got off. Zack ran after him to walk beside him,

"Okay Mr. SmartyPants let me try and guess your name." The blonde man laughed and shook his head,

"You'll never guess my name." He said leading the way down the hallway.

"Let's see…Jake?" Zack asked.

"Nope." The blonde man said smiling.

"Robby?"

"Nope."

"Michael?"

"Nope." He said pausing to open the door to his apartment.

"Ben?"

"Nope." He said again walking inside and slicking on the lights. Zack paused his guessing game to take in the man's home. It was small, but it seemed the man lived alone and he guessed he didn't need a lot of space. The carpet was a soft beige color and Zack spotted a couch in the living room that was a muted green color. There were shoes lying randomly on the floor and a few dishes in random surfaces but overall it was nice. He walked into the living room looking at everything before he turned to the blonde man who was leaning against the wall watching him.

"John?"

"No." He said laughing as he bent down to pull off his wet shoes and socks. Zack looked down at his own soaked feet and realized he should have probably taken off his own shoes before tromping all over the man's white carpet. Zack pulled off his shoes and socks and placed them next to the door giving the man an apologetic look.

"Come on, I'll get you some dry clothes to change into." The blonde man said walking through a doorway Zack hadn't noticed. Silently he followed as the blonde man flicked on the light revealing a bedroom. Zack looked at the man's bed which was terribly unmade. All the sheets and blankets were pale shades of green except one worn looking pillow that was covered in clouds.

"Here you can wear these." The blonde man said handing him a pile of clothes, "You can change in the bathroom over there. Just put your wet clothes in the sink for now." He said pointing Zack in the direction of the bathroom. Zack mumbled thanks as he walked into the small room closing the door behind him. He stripped out of his clothes grimacing as he peeled off his underwear that was all but plastered to his skin. He grabbed a towel off the towel rack and dried himself off before pulling a pair of red flannel pajama pants and a faded blue shirt that almost looked purple. He used the towel to try and dry his hair a bit before placing the wet mass in the sink. He walked out of the bathroom and through the bedroom and saw the blonde man poking around in the kitchen. Zack walked over to the bar the looked into the kitchen and slid into the stool. He had changed also, into a pair of baggy sweat pants and an old gray shirt. Zack took a moment to look at the man his hair was a mess, no doubt he tried to towel dry his as well. He was small, a little bit shorter that Zack himself, and though his clothes were baggy he could tell the man was thin.

"Mark?" Zack asked causing the man to jump in surprise.

"No." He said laughing and Zack groaned.

"Fine, I give up." He said slumping back on the stool. The blonde man smiled and walked around the bar to sit next to Zack sliding a cup of steaming tea in front of him. Zack smiled as he curled his cold fingers around the warm cup.

"Cloud." Zack looked at the blonde man who was smiling at him over his own cup of tea. Zack looked at him dumbly for a few moments thinking what the hell kind of name was Cloud? Then he realized the name fit the beautiful blonde man. Zack smiled at him taking a sip of his warm tea,

"Cloud."

* * *

Okay I really didn't intend to continue this, but I can't get the ideas out of my head. And unlike my other story (don't get me wrong I love it) but this is so easy to write. Which is werid but whatever. So I guess I will continue this... I have no idea where this is going. 


	3. Not asking you to

Zack flipped himself over on the small couch. Cloud had set him up to sleep on the couch since he didn't have a guest bedroom. While Zack appreciated that Cloud was letting him spend the night so he wouldn't have to find his way home in rain after he had been drinking, though the walk in the rain had sobered him up quite a bit, the couch just wasn't as comfortable as a bed. He flipped over again pressing his face into the back of the couch. His back hurt and he was cold not to mention the living room was wide and open making him feel lonely too. He flipped onto his back pressing his palms into his eyes. He was getting nowhere fast. His brows drew together as he heard the flick of a light switch and saw light flood in behind his eyelids. He removed his hands from his eyes and lifted his head, squinting his eyes against the sudden light.

"Cloud?" He said softly when he saw the blonde man moving around in the kitchen. He threw his legs over the side of the couch and winced as his back popped as he stood up. He softly walked into the kitchen where Cloud was drinking deeply from a glass of water. He saw Zack out of the corner of his eye and lowered his glass. Swallowing he smiled at him,

"Did I wake you up?" He asked softly. Zack shook his head rubbing his eyes trying to get them used to the light.

"No, I wasn't asleep." He said leaning against the counter.

"Couch not comfortable?" Cloud asked. Zack was about to jump to the couch's defense saying that it was but form the look on Cloud's face he knew the man would know he was lying.

"No, not really." He confessed as he gripped the countertop he was leaning on.

"I meant to ask why you were out in the rain tonight," Cloud said offering Zack his glass of water. Zack took it and drained what was left before placing the glass on the counter.

"I was at a bar." He said not looking at Cloud but at his hand that was tracing the lip of the glass, "My girlfriend broke up with me." He said softly dropping his hand to his side.

"Why?" Cloud asked startling Zack who had been expecting an 'I'm sorry'.

"I…" Zack trailed off as his brow furrowed. "I'm not totally sure. She said she didn't love me that way anymore."

"Do you love her?"

"I thought I did. But now I don't know if I ever loved her as anything more that a sister." Zack said finally looking up at Cloud. He looked more confused that hurt. Zack was startled as Cloud came over and wrapped his arms around his waist in a hug, his head coming to rest comfortably on his shoulder. Zack tightened his grip on the countertop as the blonde man hugged him.

"She didn't break your heart did she?" Cloud asked softly raising his hand to rest over Zack's heart causing it to speed up.

"No." He breathed out.

"Good." Cloud said equally quiet as he looked up at Zack smiling. He knew it was a bad idea, but he honestly couldn't help himself. In his defense he did try, but when he saw that beautiful smiling face so close to his own temptation was too great. He nearly collapsed when his lips first touched Cloud's and when he felt Cloud's softly move against his own he nearly died. He squeezed the countertop one last time before he let go and tangled his fingers in Cloud's messy blonde hair. Cloud kept one arm around Zack's waist while his other hand moved to rest on his neck where he could feel the man's heart racing. Zack pushed off the countertop and backed Cloud into a nearby wall. He trailed his hand down Cloud's back and over his ass before lifting Cloud up by his thighs making their height difference disappear. Zack tilted his head back as Cloud's mouth moved over his neck kissing, licking, biting, anything to get more of him.

"I don't even know you. You don't, ah, you don't even know me." Zack said squeezing Cloud's thighs as he sucked softly on his neck. Cloud laugh quietly against his skin as he moved his head. Zack moved to capture his lips in a harsh kiss quickly becoming addicted to the man's mouth. Cloud pulled back smiling against his lips,

"I'm not asking you to stop." He said quietly and Zack groaned as Cloud's lips moved faintly across his own. He pressed Cloud harder against the wall as he moved his hands into Cloud's baggy sweatpants to rest on his bare hips. He thrust his hips sharply against Cloud's causing them both to moan loudly,

"Good."

* * *

And so it continues. Okay so while I really didn't plan for this I love it. Don't worry there is more coming. And I love reviews so please leave me one. If not I may just hold onto the next part and keep it for myself.


	4. How This Works

Fair Warning: Not Worksafe, Lemon, Two Guys having sex whatever you want to call it, it's there and you have been warned.

* * *

Cloud clung to Zack as he was carried into his bedroom. His legs were wrapped around Zack's waist while Zack's hands rested where the back of his thighs met his ass holding him up. Cloud hung on for dear life as he and Zack all but devoured each others mouths becoming more desperate with each passing moment. Zack fell backwards onto the bed grunting as Cloud fell on top of him. Cloud quickly rearranged his legs so he was straddling him properly before running his hands up the old faded shirt Zack was wearing. Zack raised his arms, their lips parting for the split second it took to get the shirt over his head. They both hummed in pleasure as Cloud ran his hands over Zack's chest flicking his thumbs over his nipples before moving down to his waist. Their lips parted as Cloud sat up removing his own shirt before leaning back down.

"Have you ever done this?" He whispered against Zack's lips. Zack shook his head breathlessly,

"Not with a gu-ahhhh." He moaned as Cloud began to grind his hips down causing Zack to throw his head back at the wonderful friction it created. Cloud laughed softly as he pressed his lips against Zack's neck. Zack, gasping for breathe, began to crawl backwards more towards the center of the bed. Cloud smiled before placing hot kisses around his bellybutton moving up his chest to playfully lick at his bottom lip. Zack pulled him down into a heated kiss rolling over to pin Cloud to the bed. He planted his knees on either side of Cloud's hips placing his hands on Cloud's head as he kissed him hungrily. Cloud smiled slyly against his lips as he abruptly shoved his hand down Zack's pants taking a firm hold of him. Their lips were ripped apart as Zack threw back his head moaning loudly unconsciously thrusting down into that oh so lovely hand. Cloud gave him long, hard strokes running his thumb over the slick head making Zack grit his teeth. Cloud smiled at the man above him whose hands where planted on either sides of his shoulders, his fingers no doubt curled into the soft sheets. He watched as he hunched over, teeth bore, thrusting frantically into his hand. Cloud began to stroke faster as Zack's breathe became more labored.

"Fuck…Fuck, Cloud!" He groaned loudly as he began to shudder coming hard into Cloud's hand. He collapsed on top of Cloud, his head falling off to the side of Cloud's trying to catch his breathe. Cloud slipped his hand out and wiped it off on his sweatpants. He turned his head to look at Zack who took a deep breathe before turning to look at him. Cloud smiled as he leaned in and they kissed each other almost lazily. When they parted Cloud pushed Zack off of him and crawled across the bed towards his nightstand. Zack watched as he bent over the side of the bed to look in the drawer. His eyes were glued to Cloud's ass which was sticking up in the air causing Zack to groan mentally. Cloud straightened up on his knees smiling almost mischievously over his shoulder before moving to sit in the middle of the bed. Zack got up to crawl closer to him placing his hands by his hips. He leaned in to kiss him when he noticed something in Cloud's hands.

"Lotion?" he asked giving the bottle a confused look. Cloud ran his lips over Zack's cheek,

"Well you don't want to go in dry, do you?" He whispered against his skin. Zack looked up at Cloud opening his mouth a few times before making a small 'oh' sound. Cloud gave a small laugh as he lay back on the bed, his head coming to rest on his worn cloud pillow. He set the lotion on the bed as he reached down and shimmied out of his sweatpants kicking them off the bed. Zack stared down at the beautiful naked man beneath him and thought of something. He wasn't gay, yet here he was with a man who was under _him_, naked for _him_, hard for _him_ and damn if that thought didn't make him hotter than any woman _ever_ had. He came out of his thoughts as he felt Cloud tug on his pajama pants. Zack quickly tore them off making Cloud laugh.

"So," Zack asked leaning down to kiss Cloud's neck, "how does this work exactly?" Cloud smiled as he picked up the lotion.

"Well first," he said taking one of Zack's hands, "you have to prepare your lover." He explained as he squeezed some lotion onto Zack's fingers.

"Huh?" He asked stupidly as he watched Cloud coat two of his fingers in lotion.

"You know," he paused to smile mischievously at Zack, "stretch 'em out." Zack looked at him shocked and then looked at his fingers with a mixture of shock and disgust. Cloud laughed outright,

"Don't worry, I'll help you." He said as he planted his heels into the mattress lifting his knees up. He guided Zack's hand down between his legs until Zack resisted making him stop.

"What? You don't want to?" Cloud asked. Zack opened his mouth a few times before saying,

"I am about to stick my fingers in some guys ass. Just give me a second." Zack said sounding a little shaken. Cloud smiled warmly looking highly amused. Zack took a deep breathe before nodding that he was okay now. He ran his slick finger over the hole of Cloud's ass finding it all extremely weird but encouraged by the hum of pleasure from Cloud. Biting his lip he slipped one finger in making Cloud moan. Oh, he wanted to hear more of that. He leaned down to kiss and lick at Cloud's chest extremely turned on by the amazing sounds he was making. Deciding it wasn't as bad as he had initially thought he slipped in another finger scissoring them a bit to stretch him out like Cloud has said. Cloud began to grind his hips down onto Zack's fingers making him groan. He thrust his fingers in rather harshly causing Cloud to arch off the bed moaning Zack's name loudly. Zack's hand paused as he rested his head on Cloud's shoulder,

"Cloud," He almost whined out. Cloud nodded breathlessly reaching for the lotion as Zack removed his fingers. Cloud squeezed some lotion into his hand before reaching down to spread it over Zack's dick making him buck involuntarily into his hand. Cloud dug his heels into the mattress lifting his hips up as he guided Zack down. Zack pressed the head of his dick against Cloud's ass making them both shudder in need. He stared down as Cloud thinking he was really doing this. He leaned down and kissed him deeply, passionately as he thrust into the blonde man. Cloud arched up as Zack grit his teeth.

"Oh shit, Cloud." He said breathlessly. Zack pressed his forehead to Cloud's as they both grew accustomed to the intense feeling. Cloud shifted a bit making Zack buck his hips causing them both to whimper pathetically. Zack placed his hands on either side of Cloud's shoulders before pulling out slightly only to thrust back in. Zack set a fast, hard pace as Cloud wrapped his legs around Zack's waist and grabbed his straining forearms.

"Holy shit," Zack panted out as his head drooped down his hair hanging around him, the longest pieces falling to tickle Cloud's neck. Cloud arched up into him moving his hips against Zack's. He could feel Cloud's dick rubbing against his stomach and found the act far more arousing than he thought necessary. Clout threw an arm around Zack's neck pulling him down and kissing him frantically. Zack moaned as Cloud all but forced his tongue into his mouth. He felt Cloud jerk his hips before he came hot and hard onto Zack's stomach moaning loudly into his mouth. That was enough to push Zack over the edge as he moaned Cloud's name loudly coming inside that beautiful blonde man. Zack pulled out of him as he collapsed onto the bed falling halfway on top of Cloud. They were silent for a few moments, the only sounds in the quiet bedroom being their harsh breathing.

"Who _are_ you?" Zack gasped out staring at the beautiful man. Cloud laughed as he grabbed Zack's hand intertwining their fingers. He leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips,

"I told you," he whispered kissing him again, "I'm Cloud."

* * *

Okay a few notes,

1. This is my first lemon. Well first serious, detailed lemon.

2. This almost didn't get posted because my mom read part of this because she is nosey and I am stupid. I paniced, I still am, but I think everything is okay now. Or at least I hope so.

3. I don't know if anything will come after this. For now this is it. I don't have anymore ideas (though that could change at ANY time.) Anyway tell me what you think.


End file.
